A Merc in the Clouds
by crypto3k
Summary: A routine mission for squad Ebisu, turns into an introduction for a rather "interesting" mercenary....
1. The Welcoming Comittee

A dark figure is looming over a tower, staring of into the distance at what seems to be a rather large village "GAH!, why do we have to be the ones looking out for invaders approaching Konoha, when it's been on defcon five for three months!?" A rather skinny shadowed figure walks toward the complaining voice, meeting what seems to be the shadow of the previous voice "Because, Shikamaru has already told us tha-" A kunai strikes the beams of the tower, striking the owner of the current voice, makinghim unconscious

A rather fit ninja jumps out onto the ground below the tower"Come out where ever you are! I am Konohamaru of tenth platoon, and I will use force!" A very calm, almost mocking voice calls out " Please, tenth platoon? You don't even look like you're a chunin, let alone a Jonin, Ha!" Konohamaru yells out in anger" Why you, How the hell can you tell a rank by just seeing the person!?" The calm voice is closer to Konohamaru, and a ninja covered by what seems to be a modern day hoodie appears behind him 'Because, your behavior depicts a chunin, or should I say, Genin?" The covered ninja puts Konohamaru into a total body lock"I don't kill genin, nor any ninja for that matter, I just do it for the bounty."

A few hours passed since Konohamaru's fateful in counter with the merc,a rather young female voice, sounding mid twenty'ish, speaks " What do you mean you were knocked unconscious by a kunai!?" A whimpering male voice speaks" It came out of nowhere, and startled me, so I fell unconscious"The female voice speaks" I Tsunade, Slug Princess, and your most recent Hokage, does not appreciate your incompetence toward me, and your team." The whimpering male voice gets more emotional"But Lady Fifth!' Tsunade yells out in anger " YOU DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME UDON, GO TO EBISU IMMEDIATELY, AND FIND THE MERC!" Tsunade calms down, as she sits down in her chair and sighs, a rather familiar merc appears in front of her"Ya know, sending a team of Genins to do your dirty work, is rather un-lady like?"

Tsunade becomes wide eyed at the remark of the merc "Who the hell are you, I am Fith Hokage, and I demand you show me respect!" The merc sighs"A simple hello would of worked, but since you've asked anyway, the name's Umbra, I'm a merc that hails from Kumogakure." Tsunade is still annoyed at Umbra's previous remark " Kumogakure, you're a Cloud Ninja, and you've ventured far from home, why exactly?" Umbra smirks "Easy now, details later, now I want you to see my Bingo Book." Tsunade's mood becomes lighter, and more interested toward his words "The Akatsuki's disbanded , Zabuza has been dead for years, Orochimaru is dead since last October, Only Sasuke and Madara Uchiha are left with a worthy bounty in that book."

Umbra starts laughing" Uchiha, a WORTHY BOUNTY, ha! Rewards get better with age my aging lady friend, and I have turned in every name in that book to the authorities since thier death!"Tsunade pounds her fist into her desk " A DEAD CONVICT MEANS NOTHING TO THE NINJA WORLD, SASUKE AND MADARA ARE THE ONLY THREATS!" Umbra disappears, and Tsunade calms down again"What's his nerve!?" Umbra appears behind Tsunade, and whispers into her ear" twelve point five billion yen for my recent ventures, and I've only turned in Nagato Pein, and Uchiha Itatchi."

Tsunade is shocked"Who would pay that much, for dead Akatsuki?"

Umbra turns into a living shadow ,and slithers to the front of Tsunade's desk " Yukushi Kabuto, he collects them, and in return for them, he gives me yen in piles I could only break my back making."Tsunade's shocked by the words Umbra has spoken " You're helping the accomplice of Orochimaru!? You could be thrown in jail for confessing your deed, why tell me!?" Umbra takes out a check book " I heard you're quite the gambler, and I'll offer you three hundred thousand yen for the plot of land next to Konahagakure, and make it part of the village." Tsunade becomes rather hyper all of the sudden "Well, for a merc, you sure don't mess around, you've got yourself a deal!" Umbra gives Tsunade the check, and disappears, Tsunade is drooling over the large sum of money she recieved, she speaks to one of the ninja standing guard next to her " I'm going gambling for a week, let Kakashi handle things."


	2. Konohagakure's Newest Resident!

Umbra is seen using chakra manipulation to form extra appendages, and is carrying loads of pre cut lumber" Three hundred thousand for 300 acres, not a bad deal, one thousand per acre, but I think I may have over done it, ha!" A pink haired kunoichi appears at the newly created construction site "You sent our Hokage away for a week to gamble!?" Umbra smirks "Going away for a week was the Hokage's idea, "I just supplied the funds." The kunoichi bows "Sorry, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Haruno Sakura, disciple of Lady Fifth."

Umbra replies while forcing the lumber into an upright position, slamming it into the ground " Disciple eh? Any chance you could give me a bowl of ramen over at Ichiraku tonight? I'd like to get to know this town better, you seem to be a great start." Sakura bows "Yes sir, goodbye."

Umbra sighs "Nice to know that there's some sense of hospitality here, and the beams are all in place, now I can do this, Earth style: Great earth structure!" A massive dome of earth is forced out of the ground, and forms around the beams recently placed by Umbra" Phase one done, onto part two, Wood style: Wooden exoskeleton!" the pile of lumber that was placed outside the dome, is now being transformed into an outer shell, protecting the earthen dome"Now, what to do with the rest of this land, I only have two-hundred-fifty acres left, Did I really have to make this house as big as half the village!?" A silvery haired ninja appears behind Umbra,and greets him "The name's Hatake Kakashi, and I heard I was appointed Hokage, due to your stunt?" Umbra sighs"Does everyone know about this!?"

Kakashi walks around the newly constructed abode"Yes, and we hate that you did it, so close to the creation of the fourth Great Ninja World War." Umbra laughs" A fourth world war, wow, Being a Kage at this time, must suck!" Kakashi glares at him "Of course it does you baka, and I'm stuck doing it for a week!" Umbra is smiling widely "You should see the look on your face, you look like you've missed your Icha Icha novel today!" Kakashi becomes very angry and draws chakra from his hands, in the shape of lightning"I did you Baka, and your incompetence ha doomed this village!" Umbra yawns"Mind if I do this first? Fire style: Great fire barrier!" A rectangle of fire comes over the three-hundred acres,

Umbra starts sweating,"Did I tell you, that my clothing, at least the part covering my upper body. has a seal imprinted on it?" Kakashi takes this time to strike, and Umbra substitutes as he's hit."Ugh, so impatient, guess I'll show you!" Umbra unzips his hoodie breaking what seems to be a seal at the center of it "This seal, is a reservoir of chakra, far greater than Tsunade's!" Kakashi is at a loss for words, as a thick layer of black chakra envelopes Umbra, and a demonic face appears in the center of the swirling mass"Welcome to Hell Hatake Kakashi, or the closest damned thing you'll ever get to it!" Kakashi doesn't hesitate, and uses a summoning jutsu, summoning nine canines to his aid, the swirling mass of chakra starts forming around Umbra as a veil "You think dogs will help you? Kakashi, I thought you knew better, time to show you what makes me a skilled merc, CHAKRA MANIPULATION; KYUUBI!"


	3. The Forbidden Black Chakra

Umbra's veil becomes reminiscent of the legendary Kyuubi, and his body is becoming blacker by the second, until it is nothing more than a human shaped mass of darkness" My chakra, is a rare variety, only one person is born with it every couple hundred years or so, I was the lucky one for this generation, that's what I thought. My whole life, I was trained to be a great shinobi like my father, and it didn't work out so well. it seems anger can make the chakra leak out, the younger I was, the more I was succumbed by the cursed chakra." Kakashi stops charging his attack, and sits down on the ground "You never wanted to harm me, you just wanted someone that could understand your pain,but I'll tell you right now, I'm the wrong person,You're looking for Uzumaki Naruto." Umbra snarls"Yes, the true Kyuubi barer, I can just take the form of it, I can never truly master it." Kakashi seems happier"You'll meet him at Ichiraku, he just recently returned from a meeting with the jinchurikii of the eight tails." Umbra becomes calmer,and reverts back to his normal self,

Umbra goes to Ichiraku and creates a plan to draw out Naruto "FREE RAMEN FOR EVERYONE!" A massive swarm of people come rushing, as Umbra gives the caretaker of Ichiraku a check to cover the expenses, Umbra yells out Naruto's name, and he responds "What!? Do you want to talk to me?" Umbra is surprised to see the response come from right next to him, as he sees a teenage boy devour bowl after bowl of Ramen" So, you're Naruto eh? I need to talk to you, I want you to listen to my story, about my special chakra." Naruto stops in mid swallow of a noodle, and chokes on it, Umbra smacks him in the back of the head, releasing the noodle onto the nose of the caretaker of Ichiraku, he laughs, and Naruto speaks" Special chakra huh, like mine? If so, I'd be happy to hear your spiel."

Umbra clears his throat with a mighty cough" Okay then, lets begin shall we? First off, how I got the chakra......"Umbra explains how he got the chakra, much like how he explained it to Kakashi,and then starts to explain the side effects of the chakra"Well, the younger I was, the more I was easily succumbed by the chakra, the angrier I felt, it was always there, comforting me like a blanket. I never really noticed the damages I have done that was caused by my novice control over the chakra, until it hurt who used to be a close friend of mine, I still visit his grave every day.

Ever since, I've vowed to control the horrid chakra, but it was no use, I was always in fits of rage over the slaughter of my friend caused by me, in return, the chakra always leaked out.

But one day, I met a village shaman, who crafted a coat made of thread, as red and dark as the blood that flows through my veins, then a white seal was placed at the center, which controlled my chakra, but I was able to let it leak out in small quantities, only if I needed it to.'

Naruto is listening intently, as his interest peaks with every word spoken by Umbra, he begins to form a question" So, your chakra's just like mine, but on a much wider, and uncontrollable scale?" Umbra replies with a smirk "Exactly, which is why I need your help, you can control yours like it was your own, teach me how!" Naruto is surprised "It's simple, let your will control it, only your strong will can break its hold over your emotions." Umbra's mood changes to a gloomy state "My will died along with my friend, without a friend, there's no one that can truly understand you, unlike a true friend can."


	4. In Desperate Need

Naruto grasps Umbra by the shoulders" I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND!" Umbra's mood becomes more friendlier, and warm "Thanks Naruto, it's nice to know someone will." Sakura's voice is heard close by " I still owe you a bowl of Ramen, you wanted to know everyone better, and Naruto's a better start than me." Naruto starts to ponder, and then his eyes light up " I can have an induction ceremony for you, then everyone will know you, and be your friend!" Umbra begins to get a big grin"Ramen on the house four my friends Naruto, and Sakura here."

Naruto becomes excited "Hell yeah!" Sakura and Naruto gratefully take the offer, and eat the free Ramen, Naruto speaks with Ramen still in his mouth"This is delicious, even more so, when it's free!" Sakura asked Umbra what he said to Naruto, and Umbra explains it all, Sakura becomes very sympathetic towards Umbra " I never thought that there was another like Naruto, or even Gaara, but to loose your friend because of what you had no control over, it must've been unbearable." Naruto intervenes after slurping down his third bowl of Ramen, stacking it to the side of him " It's almost like...No, it IS what happened between me and Sasuke, and I pray that nothing like that happens again, to ANYONE." Umbra smiles "Come on, it's getting late, lets get to bed, Itchiraku wont be leaving us anytime soon,'

Umbra walks to his earthen abode, and walks in, to see a completely furnished home, divided into different sections"Who did all this!? This is amazing, who ever did this, come out so I could thank you." Kakashi appears before Umbra, in a puff of white smoke"I did, as a token of my apology for acting so rash toward you, last time we met." Umbra is gasping in awe at the furnishings "Thank you, and for a token of my appreciation, here's a little something Jiraiya gave me, while I was at a bar celebrating my biggest pay off," Kakashi is almost unconscious, as he recieves his gift "Thank you, it's amazing, to think I would be in possession of the forgotten fourth novel of his Icha Icha series!" Umbra smiles, "Now, go off and read that, while I go to sleep, you don't want to see a cranky half demon merc, now do you?"

Umbra goes off to bed, and snores his way into a deep sleep"_ What do you mean he killed him!? He's only a teenager, he can't possess enough power to kill anyone!" A middle aged woman is panting in rage, and is seen walking around what seems to be a crater in the center of a massive floor" Keite, bring me the boy, I want his bloodstained mouth to explain, why our top student, is now dead in fricken crater!" A rather tall, middle aged man is seen disappearing, then reappearing with a young boy over his shoulder" Got him, he fell unconscious outback of the academy, in a pool of blood, maybe his own." the middle aged woman is seen taking the body from Kiete " I don't need an explanation Kiete, I need to know if he's alive, Umbra get up from your nap, you little freak!' The young Umbra is seen squirming, and manages to utter a few words" I.....Got.....Pissed, He...Killed.....Her!" The middle aged woman smacks Umbra"You destroyed the entire academy, everyone is dead because of you!" Umbra is shocked by the words. and begins to break down. and cry" EVERYONE!? GOD DAMNIT!" _


	5. Induction Ceremony

Umbra wakes up forcefully, and screams "NO!" Umbra is still shaken from the nightmare, and decides to go out to eat, thinking that seeing a familiar face my calm his nerves" Nice place next to Ichiraku, it's a wonder it gets any service, due to it being near the village's most popular food vendor." A young female voice is heard " Hello, my name is Myst, I'll be your waiter today." Umbra replies in a happy tone, almost like he met a long lost friend " I'll have oatmeal, and a blueberry muffin." Myst writes down the order, but stops in mid writing" UMBRA!? I thought you were dead! Ever since the academy graduation for Jonin, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Umbra looks up at the waiter, and is shocked, like he's seen a ghost" Myst, you died three years ago, because of my act, how could you still be alive!?" Myst sits down infront of Umbra, and begins to unravel her spiel " Three years ago, I was kidnapped by Kiete, and he made you think I died, along with the rest of the class. I escaped, a few hours after the accident, and went looking for you, but I gave up, after Harem told me you died after your fight with Hara, I was heart broken, and decided to move on with my life, starting in Konohagakure, as their newest waitress," Umbra gets up from the table, and sits next to Myst, kissing her" I swear, you've haven't aged a day, and I'll do whatever it takes to get my revenge on Kiete."

A few hours has passed since Umbra's encounter with Myst, Umbra is now on top of the Hokage's mansion,and alongside him is Naruto, and Kakashi"HELLO KONAHAGAKURE!" a roaring crowd is seen below Umbra. looking up at him. cheering, Naruto speaks " Today we induct a new member into Konoha, one who gave our Hokage a huge break, and Kakashi the rightful place as fill in!" The crowed cheers as Naruto continues to speak" I induct Umbra, who hails from Humogakure, into our friendly Konohagakure!" Umbra smiles,as he is given an official record, stating his residence in Konoha"Thank you Naruto, for everything."


End file.
